En Una Noche
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Luego de que Chidori esperara a Souske después de una misión, lo ayuda a estudiar para un examen de historia, pero, una herida, una mirada y una pregunta, desencadenan lo inevitable... entren!


**Buenas! Hoy paso a publicar esta historia de una de mis parejas preferidas de anime, no soy muy buena escribiendo, así q espero y me disculpen las faltas de ortografía y demás errores, tenia guardado este fic desde hace algún tiempo y hoy me decidí a publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado…**

**Como siempre, Full Metal Panic no me pertenece.. y lo demás lo saben todos ^^ **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**En una noche**

Habían trascurrido muchos días de tranquilidad luego de lo ocurrido en Hong Kong y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad… si es que así se le podía llamar a estar junto a un otaku de las armas como Sousuke Sagara… a pesar de que había tratado infinitas de veces de parecer un chico normal y llevar la vida de tal, no había podido acoplarse completamente, aunque tenia que aceptar que había cambiado muchísimo y tenia que reconocer que para bien, los problemas habían disminuido mucho pero no completamente… en fin, debía pensar que su vida así era mas emocionante desde que el estaba con ella. Desde hacia un tiempo que Kana le estaba ayudando a acoplarse a la vida de adolescente y explicándole que cosas realizaban y les gustaban a los chicos de su edad, incluso Sagara hasta había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir, su apartamento y unos q otros detalles, pero aun así, no se podía evitar el lado de militar que tenia, pues seguía llevando consigo toda clase de armas y utensilios de "seguridad" que solo causaban mas problemas y es que el no era completamente un chico normal, aun estaba con mithril y aun tenia que ir a esas misiones secretas que algunas veces duraban días y en las cuales exponía su vida, eso hacia que Kana se sintiera algo intranquila por no decir desolada cuando el se iba, pues sabia que quizás algún día no volvería de una de sus misiones, aunque definitivamente tenia que pensar positivo, y creer en el y en sus capacidades, pero aun así se seguía sintiendo desolada, vacía…

-hoy es un día de esos en los que no hago mas que pensar y suspirar (soltó Kana dando un profundo suspiro mientras miraba por el balcón de su apartamento hacia el cielo) realmente tengo que estar loca, mira que perder mi tiempo de esta forma, pudiendo estar tranquila en mi cama- (termino dando media vuelta poniendo una gran sonrisa y entrando a su apartamento)

Y era que hacia dos días que no lo veía, se había ido a una de sus tantas misiones y le había dicho que volvería hoy, pero hasta el momento no había ni rastro, tenia la esperanza de que si esperaba un poco mas el aparecería, pero eran mas de las 11 de la noche y eso no había sucedido

-ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos y tantas cosas han pasado, y aun sigo sin poder decírselo, que cobarde soy (pensaba Kana mientras intentaba dormir) pero… y si el no siente lo mismo? Si el no corresponde a mis sentimientos?... además, Sousuke no es como los demás chicos, el no entendería algo tan simple como eso y aunque lo comprendiera, seria capas Sousuke de amar, de corresponderme?...

Basta de tonterías, será mejor dormir (hablo en susurros)

Pero los ruidos de un helicóptero llamaron su atención, de seguro seria el (Kana miro su reloj y faltaban 15 para las 12)

-ese Sousuke, aunque un poco tarde, pero llego a tiempo-

Sousuke apareció en la terraza de su edificio y se dirigió a su apartamento, prendió las luces y al instante sonó su teléfono celular

-diga?-

-Sousuke, llegas tarde!- hablo Kana algo mal humorada

-este, lo siento Chidori, pero surgieron contratiempos- nervioso

Suspira-esta bien, pero mañana hay exámenes y estas atrasado, así no pasaras el año Sousuke, si quieres te puedo prestar mis apuntes para que repases un poco-

-en serio?... esta bien, en seguida paso por ellos –mira su reloj- aunque sea podré estudiar un poco antes de mañana-

-ok, pasa rápido que ya es tarde y tengo sueño- cuelga

Dos segundos después tocan la puerta de chidori

-hola Sousuke pasa, ya te presto mis apuntes- dándose la vuelta y entrando al interior del apartamento

-gracias, perdona la molestia, ya es muy tarde-

-oh, esta bien igual estaba despierta- dándole el cuaderno

-historia?-

-si, mañana harán un examen de historia, tienes que estudiar mucho porque no te va muy bien en esa materia-

-si… pero porque tiene que ser tan difícil la historia japonesa?... hay muchas cosas que aun no comprendo, porque simplemente no archivan la historia y no nos atormentan mas con cosas que a nadie le importan- Kana se sorprende al escuchar a Sousuke hablar así, aunque ahora se le podía escuchar mas hablar de sus deseos y pensamientos no era tan frecuente y aun la tomaba por sorpresa cuando actuaba así, pero tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho.

-pasa algo Chidori?- pregunta un ingenuo Sousuke ante la cara atónita de Kana

-este, no, no es nada… pero, si quieres podemos estudiar un poco y puedo explicarte algunas cosas-

-pero es tarde y dijiste que tenías sueño, yo prefiero no molestarte-

-no me molestas, prefiero explicarte y que mañana no seas un desastre en el examen- poniendo una tierna sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a sagara y el acto no fue pasado por alto por Kaname

Estuvieron un largo rato estudiando y se encontraba un rígido Sousuke sentado con cara de frustración y confusión al no comprender mucho el tema, al lado de una Chidori algo alterada al ver q su compañero de clase tergiversaba todo lo q le explicaba a algo militar. Luego de algunos momentos de golpes por parte de Chidori para Sagara y de algunos suspiros de desesperación de la chica, por fin quedo complacida con lo q Sagara parecía haber entendido.

-bien, creo que por fin entiendes algo-

-muchas gracias Chidori, te agradezco en verdad que me hayas ayudado y te pido perdón por hacerte quedar hasta tan tarde estudiando conmigo- mirando el reloj que marcaba la 1 de la mañana

-bueno, no es nada, con tal que hayas entendido algo y q no pierdas el examen de mañana, habrá valido la pena-

-bueno, me voy- se giro con dirección a la puerta y estaba a punto de irse cuando Chidori noto una mancha algo extraña en su camisa, parecía ser sangre

-espera, Sousuke que tienes en el hombro-

-eh?... no es nada, es solo una pequeña cortada, no tuve tiempo de curarla antes de venir-

-pequeña? Pero mira la mancha que tienes debe ser grañidísima- mientras jala a sagara del brazo y lo sienta nuevamente- vamos a ver, traeré algunas vendas, tu mientra quítate la camisa-

-pero, estoy bien, te digo q no es nada-

-no seas terco déjame revisarla!!!!-

-pero Chidori…-

-nada de peros, déjame verla-

-esta bien- mientras se quita la camisa

-vez que fácil es, porque tienes que ser tan terco Sousuke?... vaya, realmente no es tan grade, pero es un poco profunda, creo que con esto estarás bien- mientras terminaba de curarlo, Kana nota lo cerca que estaba de el y se sonroja al cruzar su mirada con la suya

-Gra… gracias- algo apenado por la situación

-fue difícil?-

-eh? Que cosa?- confundido

-tu misión, llegaste algo tarde y herido- mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno, algo… eso creo-

-no te gustaría dejarlo?-

-…mmm?-

-no te parece mejor tener una vida normal y estar lejos de tanta muerte y tanto peligro-Sousuke agacha la mirada- perdón… no quería…-

-claro que lo he pensado- mirándola nuevamente

-eh?- sorprendida

-en muchas ocasiones he pensado en como seria si dejara la vida que llevo, pero llego a la conclusión de que es imposible, alguien como yo no encaja completamente en la vida normal que llevan todos, además mis manos ya están manchadas, si la gente se enterara de lo que soy, de lo que hago y de cómo vivo, no me aceptarían, huirían de mi… es la vida que me toco y he aprendido a seguir con ello- Kana se queda pasmada ante sus palabras- tu misma lo has dicho, solo soy un desadaptado otaku de las armas y aunque he intentado aprender a vivir como un adolescente normal, no he podido, y no podré… o dime Chidori, si tu no sientes miedo al saber que he matado a tanta gente? No has llegado a pensar que vivir cerca de alguien que lleva esta vida es demasiado peligroso y complicado?- Kana estaba realmente atónita, jamás pensó que dentro de Sousuke se guardara tanto dolor, venia en sus ojos ese sentimiento de melancolía mientras le decía todas esas cosas. Y no pudo evitar entristecerse al escuchar su pregunta, en serio el pensaba eso? El creía que le temía, que no quería vivir cerca de el? Todo este tiempo había pensado así y jamás le había dicho nada?

-no digas tonterías… acaso todos estos días has estado pensando todas esas estupideces y jamás me lo has dicho?- mirándolo ofendida

-perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar, desde que llegue aquí, no hago si no causar problemas a todos… y a ti- la mira algo confundido- mientras mas tiempo paso con ustedes, mas extraño me siento, mas diferente, realmente es cuando veo que mi mundo es distinto y que no podré encajar en una vida normal, pero, a la vez me lleno de ganas de hacerlo, de poder ser igual a todos, de ser normal, de no causarte tantos problemas, de vivir como yo quiero y como deseo (sus ojos se llenaron un poco de emoción) desde que te conocí, vi la vida de otra forma y quise poder llevarla a tu manera, pero has visto el desastre que soy, no acierto ninguna y no puedo evitar tomarlo todo de otra forma…

Chidori no aguanto mas y lo abrazo, fue repentino y sin pensarlo, solo no quería escucharlo mas hablar así, aunque le gustaba saber que pensaba y que había en el fondo de su corazón, no quería verlo hablar tan dolorosamente, no podía tolerar que el pensara así de su vida, de si mismo, tenia tantas ganas de decirle que estaba equivocado, que el podía vivir tranquilamente, ser normal que podía lograrlo que ella lo ayudaría, que… que lo quería, que ella en realidad deseaba poder estar siempre a su lado y explicarle cada cosa que no entendiera, pero en se momento no pudo, solo el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo llegaron a su mente.

Sousuke por otro lado estaba perdido, no entendía nada, y sinceramente tampoco quería entenderlo, cuando sintió que Chidori lo abrazo, que lo estrecho en sus brazos no quiso pensar mas, solo quería que ella lo guiara que estuviera a su lado ayudándolo, que lo amara… que correspondiera a ese extraño sentimiento que sentía cuando estaban juntos, un sentimiento que no tenia idea desde cuando había nacido pero que ahora comprendía que solo ella podía provocarlo, así que la abrazo, correspondió a esa muestra de cariño que ella le estaba dando y que jamás se había dado entre ambos.

No pronunciaron palabra, se quedaron así por un segundo, abrazados cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo algo que nunca habían sentido, expresando en silencio lo que sentían.

Fue Chidori quien interrumpió el silencio con un leve llanto que la inundaba, realmente quería hablarle y decirle muchas cosas, pero solo lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sousuke al notarlo realmente no podía creerlo, era la segunda vez q ella lloraba en sus brazos y todo por su culpa, era la segunda vez que ella dejaba esa apariencia ruda para mostrar esa frágil y delicada persona que en realidad era, pero esta vez, las cosas no se quedarían tan simples como en su llanto, esta vez si le diría lo que sentía.

Sousuke atino a limpiarle las mejillas, y levantarle el rostro para que lo mirara, ella solamente lo miro, con esos ojos hermosos que tenia y que expresaban tantas cosas que en se momento el no entendía pero que lo llenaban de paz, apoyo su frente con la suya sin dejar de sostenerla de su rostro

-perdóname… otra vez llorando por mi culpa, nuevamente soy yo el causante de tus lagrimas, que puedo hacer yo para que me perdones por tanto sufrimiento?- cerrando los ojos

-… simplemente no pienses de esa forma- respondió al fin- solo no sigas con esas ideas tontas de que no encajas en una vida normal, tu eres un ser humano, y tienes derecho a cometer errores, no te ha tocado una vida fácil, has vivido muy duro desde niño y es lógico que te parezca difícil el mundo normal al que nosotros hemos vivido y que si lo miras bien, no es tan normal como todos creen, todos tenemos nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes, y tu no eres la excepción, que sea algo difícil de hacer no quita que no lo logres, solo tienes que esforzarte y confiar en ti-

Sagara abrió los ojos y la miro atontado, en serio ella era tan especial, tenía esa personalidad tan única y tan particular.

-jamás vuelvas a pensar que te tengo miedo… jamás digas que no quiero vivir cerca de ti, por complicado que sea, siempre hemos logrado encontrar una solución y confío en que siempre la encontraremos, ya te dije una vez que me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste, que me sentí sola, insegura, no saber de ti fue aterrador, no tenerte cerca fue lo mas duro que he pasado en mi vida, así que no vuelvas a decir que no te quiero a mi lado, porque yo… yo…-

-gracias- fue interrumpida ahora por el abrazo de Sousuke – Chidori, yo tampoco quiero vivir lejos de ti, cuando gauron me dijo que te habían matado, mi mente solo pensaba en vengarte, estaba lleno de ira, porque no te pude cumplir la promesa de cuidarte, porque te deje sola y no hice nada para cambiar las cosas, porque me rendí, pero cuando apareciste, me regresaste a la vida, me llene de alegría al saber que estabas viva, me diste la fuerza para seguir y para enfrentar a mi enemigo… yo realmente, te debo la vida, te debo las ganas de querer cambiar, de seguir mis sueños y mis deseos-

-tus sueños y tus deseos?... cuales son Sousuke- hablo por fin Kana- cuales son tus deseos en estos momentos?- dijo llena de alegría e ilusiones, al saber que realmente ella era el motivo por el cual el había querido cambiar.

-en este preciso momento solo tengo uno-

-justo ahora?... cual es? Solo hazlo-

-este…-

Sin pensarlo Sagara se acerco a Chidori y le dio un beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor y de inocencia, Kana aunque impactada lo abrazo y le respondió al beso, tanto tiempo había esperado por ello y ahora que surgió se sentía realizada, fue eterno, aunque en realidad duro solo unos minutos para ellos fue una vida completa y cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, ella no dio tiempo de mas y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez un beso mas apasionado, mas efusivo, lleno de amor y pasión, acompañado por caricias sin malicia que demostraban las ganas de sentir al otro, Kana recorrió con sus manos el pecho descubierto de Sagara, deteniéndose en cada una de sus cicatrices y memorizándolas todas, cada una significaba algo para el, tal vez algo doloroso, pero ella haría que las recordara como algo diferente, y tal vez sus caricias borraran todos los recuerdos amargos que le traían.

Sousuke por su lado la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo, la llevo a su habitación y la recostó en la cama, todo esto sin dejarla de besar y sin dejar de sentir las caricias que ella le daba, la amaba, realmente se había enamorado de ella, había logrado entrar en su frío corazón y llenarlo de calor y ternura.

-Chidori- casi se escucha el gemido que pego Chidori al sentir que los labios de Sousuke se separaron de los suyos para pronunciar su nombre- aunque me dijese que hiciera realidad mi deseo, yo no quiero hacerlo a cuestas tuyas, yo…-

-yo también lo deseo, si no fuera así, te habría parado hace rato, pero yo también quiero estar contigo, yo deseo estar a tu lado por siempre, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que sepas que ha sido mi deseo desde siempre, yo… yo te quiero, me enamore de ti, desde el primer momento y me hace muy feliz saber que aunque sea a tu manera también me quieres… porque… me quieres?…- Chidori se sentó en frente suyo y le colgó los brazos al cuello- cierto?

Sagara rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa, una realmente sincera.

-claro que te quiero… yo… también me enamore de ti- dándole un beso

El resto de la noche, fueron simplemente besos y caricias, el amor que tanto tiempo se habían guardado y que por fin se expresaban estaba inundando la habitación, estaba llenando de paz el corazón de ambos y de tranquilidad al saberse correspondidos, al día siguiente no asistieron a sus clases, no presentaron sus exámenes, simplemente se quedaron todo el día haciendo lo que mas querían… estar juntos, estar acompañándose por toda la vida en un milésimo de segundo…

-Sousuke?... estudiaste tanto para no presentar el examen, te parece que esta bien?-

-mmm...… si, estará bien, después de todo, estamos haciendo lo que deseamos y siempre podemos presentar una escusa mañana- sonriendo

-en verdad he creado un monstruo- abrazándose mas a el

-un monstruo que te ama-

-es cierto- dándole un beso.

-después de todo siempre se puede encontrar la felicidad… verdad?-Correspondiéndole el beso…

**Fin**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Eso es todo, espero q les haya gustado mis pequeñas ocurrencias, déjenme sus opiniones y criticas, todo se recibe, lo importante son los reviews XD gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo ^^ chaus! **


End file.
